


Look and Wonder

by Hadrian_Pendragons



Series: Dr Stone Ship Drabbles [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Character Analysis, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrian_Pendragons/pseuds/Hadrian_Pendragons
Summary: Gen Asagiri and Senku Ishigami look at one another and wonder.





	Look and Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble, sengen this time! 
> 
> I was really proud of how this one turned out!

Senku Ishigami looks at Gen Asagiri and he sees a holographic puzzle. 

Calculated faces, carefully enounced words, exaggerated yet perfectly predetermined movements. Asagiri directed a show from center stage, drew the eyes wherever he chose, caught attention  _ only when he wanted it. _ As if slotting himself into the role of a selfish protagonist or a meddling bystander were of equal significance, and he wielded those roles with experience and precision of an equally telling capability. 

Senku looks at Asagiri, and he really, truly wonders who  _ Gen _ is. 

He thinks he manages to break that mask, a few times, by no real effort of his own — only to find himself faced with another, as if Gen’s faces were malleable, molding themselves to fit a role, a model, at any given moment, to face the masses and the unknown.

Gen Asagiri  _ allows _ emotion, expression, movement into his words and actions. Gen Asagiri does not simply  _ be. _

Senku mulls this over — briefly contemplates what might have led a person to be so flexible, willing, yet analytical and reserved. 

He reminds himself that pasts don’t really matter. Not in the world as it is. The past of humanity was behind them. It’s knowledge and wisdom were not — and that is what he would use to face he future. 

That is what he would use to face everyone that comes his way, even a man as honestly dishonest as Gen Asagiri.

* * *

Gen Asagiri looks at Senku Ishigami and he sees an overwhelming brilliance. 

He sees a man that looks at the things he’d once taken for granted and gets a spark in his eye. A man that grins in excitement at the simple prospect of the most average of commodities. Who views progress as not a chore, not a means to an end, but as truly a journey, a process, a  _ discovery. _

Who takes the long forgotten past and shoulders it willingly, carrying it toward the future—

No. Ishigami carries nothing. Ishigami creates. He emanates. He revives the world with every step, every action, every excited instruction and passionate explanation. 

Passion and brilliance, not illuminating the past, but carving out a future. 

And yet, Ishigami still holds back. Still hides away, in simple yet effective deflections and his own bright mind. In such a subtle deliberation that reveals so much of him yet nothing of his insecurities, worry, fear,  _ weakness. _

He chases something, something Gen can’t quite identify. He has direction — something Gen never found. Their meeting is the first time Gen has to struggle to keep up, not just in intelligence, but in determining what part of himself is best to follow Ishigami with. 

It’s the first time Gen has to stop and realize that anyone, that this man, that  _ Senku, _ has managed to open up a place for him to reach toward with his  _ entirety. _


End file.
